


Sera é uma garota muito legal

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herah tenta escrever uma música para Sera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera é uma garota muito legal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sera is a very neat girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7642363) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), para o desafio #043 - music (música).

“ _Sera é uma garota muito legal_ ,” Herah cantou, tocando algumas notas para ver como soava. “Não, ainda não está direito. Vamos ver… _Sera é uma arqueira e é muito boa_ , ugh, não, isso é terrível. _Sera é incrível e muito engraçada_. Por que isso é tão difícil? Como é a Maryden faz isso?”

“O que você está fazendo?” Sera perguntou, aparecendo do nada.

“Sera! Há quando tempo você está aqui?” Herah perguntou assustada.

“Há tempo o bastante para te ouvir cantando.”

“Não estava cantando. Quer dizer, estava, mas na verdade estava compondo uma música. Sobre você.”

Sera riu. “Por que você faria isso?”

“Maryden sempre está cantando sobre você, dando em cima de você ou algo assim, achei que talvez pudesse tentar, mas compor é mais difícil do que estava esperando.”

“Realmente não gosto da Maryden. Mas você, você não precisa de uma música para dar em cima de mim.”


End file.
